The invention relates to brake operating systems for agricultural tractors and the like.
Such vehicles generally have individually operable near-side and off-side brakes to enable turns of very small radius to be made, and individual near-side and off-side brake pedals are therefore provided. When such a vehicle is driven on the road, it is necessary that both the near-side and the off-side brakes should operate together, each providing an equal share of the braking effort. This is particularly essential where certain types of brakes such as oil-immersed disc brakes are employed, as any tendency for one brake to provide more than its share of the braking effort results in a disproportionate temperature rise and consequential expansion within said one brake which then causes it to provide even more or all of said effort. In order to ensure that the braking effort is shared equally, it is known to provide a master pedal, or a latch for temporarily locking the two brake pedals together. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved brake operating system of the kind including a master pedal.